


A Day in the Life of Victor

by dorthewriter



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Morning Routines, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorthewriter/pseuds/dorthewriter
Summary: Victor carries out his morning routine.





	A Day in the Life of Victor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting.
> 
> To friends, mutuals, and followers...hey.
> 
> To the new people who stumble upon this, Victor is an Umbra Witch character of mine. His story takes place in the Bayonetta universe, but it’s centered around him.

The soft light of the fading moon spread all across Midnight City. The bustling city was in its calmest state, locally known as “The 5 AM Freeze”. Clubbers were resting for the weekend, workaholics were catching a few more Zs, and children still had a few hours to sleep in. Very few people were awake during this time, one of them being a man named Victor.

 

Victor was a rather attractive man. His skin was a healthy shade of caramel brown, aside from the odd tattoo on his left shoulder. He had short, dark, grayish brown hair, thick eyebrows hovering above deep, silver eyes, and a short, but full, beard. Victor had a very muscular physique as well. His large biceps, full pecs, thick quads, and cut abs all made him look almost like a bodybuilder.

 

During “The 5 AM Freeze”, Victor liked to spend time on hobbies until his alarm chimed for him to get ready for work. This particular morning, he was still in bed, browsing news for what he missed through the night. On top of that, it was a Friday. Fridays were lazy days in Victor’s eyes. His mind for the entirety of the day would be fixated on leaving work and not thinking about it for two days, so why bother giving the day 100 percent of his energy?

 

The seemingly frozen period of the morning quickly flew by, and the same old vibraphone chime sounded from Victor’s phone. He stopped the melody with the tap of his finger and groaned dramatically. Slowly, he rose into a sitting position and combed his fingers through his head and beard. He turned to let his bare legs dangle off the side of the bed, catching a cool breeze from the floor.

 

“I must’ve left the AC on again,” Victor thought out loud. The cool breeze turned into a blizzard when he tossed his weighted blanket off to the side, exposing his naked body. He inhaled through clenched teeth as he felt heat leaving his body. One of the benefits to living alone is sleeping in the nude, but the forgotten thermostat reminded Victor of one of its downsides.

 

Instead of finding something to wear, or crawling back under the covers, Victor had his own way of combating the cold. His facial hair began to slowly creep down his body. His torso, arms, and lower body were all encased in a thick layer of hair. The hair even changed texture to look like a latex bodysuit. “That’s better,” he thought out loud again.

 

From there, Victor carried out the rest of his morning routine like normal. He did his business, grabbed something quick to eat for breakfast, took a shower, and brushed his teeth and hair. The only obstacle left was getting dressed. Victor’s job was to design clothes for people, so when it came to getting dressed, he knew how to get dressed.

 

Victor never shied away from bold fashion choices. While his favorite thing to wear was nothing but a tight pair of briefs, half-nakedness was no place for a professional setting. He dug through his closet and pulled out a thin black turtleneck. He put it on, then stepped in front of his bedroom mirror. He began to pose like a bodybuilder, watching the shirt ripple along with his body, even adding whistling sound effects with each bounce of his body.

 

He dove back into the closet to find a pair of bottoms that complimented his torso. Black shorts, black sweatpants, black joggers, black everything. Victor’s favorite color was obviously black, but he was starting to think he had too much black. Even his bedroom was painted black. It’s a very versatile color that goes with just about every color of the rainbow, but it wouldn’t hurt to add a little more variety to his wardrobe.

 

He ended up choosing a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs just as tight as the turtleneck. If Victor couldn’t show off his body in the flesh, he was going to show it off as much as he could without stripping down. He added the finishing touches to his outfit with a silver chain and black leather loafers.

 

Now that Victor was clean, dressed, and semi-fed, he was ready to start his day. He silently bid his home farewell as he stepped through his doorway into the world outside. From the looks of it, Victor’s condo complex still looked like it hadn’t fully awakened yet. Only one car had been started, and Victor’s neighbors didn’t even have their lights on. Victor just shrugged and got into his car. He put on his seatbelt, adjusted his mirrors, backed out of his driveway, then drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s my little short story about Victor to finally put something here.
> 
> If you’re new and liked what you read, my Twitter and Instagram are @dortheartist where I mainly draw muscular men.


End file.
